The Citadel
! Under Construction ! 350px|center|link= The Office: *The Street level entry into The Peacekeepers' headquarters aka "The Citadel". This simple two story office building employs the latest in defense systems and is used as a gift shop For The Peacekeepers. All sales fund the development of new and advanced technology and the operation of The Peacekeepers. While those funds are not really required thanks to the generous membership, it does allow more leeway for future developments. The office is maintained by Ms Tipps and is open from 9am to 5pm Monday to Friday. The Citadel: *The technologically advanced base of operations for the League known as The Peacekeepers. The Citadel sits in a sphere like shell made of a specially developed 40 foot thick alloy capable of repelling any attack including but not limited to magical attacks and penetration thanks to various mystical wards(an example could be the inability to teleport inside unless you have the proper astral signature). This shell has an inner diameter of approximately 360 feet. Within the 40 foot shell there is a total of 18 floors, each one connected via three air lifts. The Basement sits 20 feet under The Office and is only accessible via three entry points. 1) The site to site teleporter located on the second floor of The Office, 2) Via the long range teleporters accessed via voice command from the PK Com links, or 3) Via the various JLA Slideways doors. Layout of The Citadel: *Floor 1 - The Councilors' Hall. Inside this floor sits one small table and three chairs. It is used for Councilor discussions and only available to The Councilors. *Floor 2 - Living Quarters and Mess hall. *Floor 3 - Meeting hall and Trophy room. This floor is split into two halves. On one side is the Meeting hall used for League orientation and the Quarterly League meetings. On the other side is our Trophy room where we place objects, keepsakes, and items to mark our achievements and fond memories. *Floor 4, 5, 6 - Command Center, and Teleportation area. Contains JLA Slideways, Long and short range teleportation pads in addition to the Control center for The Basement. *Floor 7 - Medical Bay. *Floor 8 - The Vault. The vault contains our weapons and various items of immense power. This level is only accessible to veteran members of The Peacekeepers via various identity scans. *Floor 9 - Power Core and filtration systems. *Floor 10 - 15 - Training Center. This massive room contains the latest in holographic training equipment. It is the epitome of The Basement and used to train our members to work as a team. At the very top of this 120 foot high room sits the Control hub that is only accessible from the hover platform that acts as it's entry point. This hub controls the Training Center and with the help of BASTIAN allows our members to train for every eventuality. *Floor 16 - Sealed off for protection from the Detention Center. *Floor 17, 18 - The Basement. This is where we hold super criminals that are too powerful for Earth's prisons. As an officially sanctioned force by the United Nations, we reserve the right to detain any criminals until their court date should a suitable holding facility be unavailable. All prisoners are held in suspended animation and are kept under strict watch at all times.